


Hugs

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Sam Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: oneshoeshort, like omg go to your dentist after this, that kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: The breakdown of a hug from Sam Winchester.





	Hugs

He hadn’t seen you in so long he thought you were dead. So Sam took you into his arms. Just a simple hug.

But it was never simple with Sam.

The warmth of his embrace wrapped you with a sense of peace, even when he was angry. That warmth radiated all throughout both your bodies. 

His arms. Strong arms cradled you like a child, given how tall he was and how tall you weren’t. One arm crossed your back and his hand held your head close to his chest, the other arm around your lower back and waist.

His hands. The skin on them was rough from his line of work, but they also illuminated kindness, respect. His hands never strayed to your more intimate areas of your body. They stayed in place, respecting the boundary that you held sacred.

His body. Anytime Sam hugged you he swayed side to side a bit. At first you thought it was because he had a hard time keeping his balance. But now you know he only sways like that with you. Like his body was so happy to see you and feel you in his embrace that it danced with joy in the subtle movements.

His heart. Given your height compared to his, you head rested just above the apex of his heart. The strong and steady heartbeat below his sternum always calmed you and made you feel safe. Reminding you that  _ **he**_  was safe. And alive. You didn’t know what you’d do should that beautiful heart of his every cease to beat.

No, Sam Winchester’s hugs were never simple. At least you never made anything simple in life. But to you, you didn’t need simple. You just needed…. **him.**


End file.
